A Little Tied Up
by forsaken2003
Summary: Spike ties up Xander and has some fun.


Title: A Little Tied Up

Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Spike ties up Xander and has some fun.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Post NFA. Some Bondage but nothing too bad.  
Dedicated to: Skargasm

Beta'd by: Skargasm

Chains rattled as Xander tried to get comfortable. "I don't see why I have to be chained to the bed, Spike. I mean you do realise that you're not chasing me anymore right? Totally willing here."

Spike chuckled, "It's a good look on you, pet." His fingers danced across Xander's bare chest.

"But now I can't touch you." Xander said with a pout and wiggled his hands again.

"Got you right where I want you." Spike told him and nipped at his bottom lip. "Now shut up and let me play."

Xander snapped his mouth shut and waited eagerly for the 'playing' to begin.

"That's a good pet." Spike praised and kissed Xander on the mouth. Xander opened his mouth and kissed him right back. Spike pinched and tweaked Xander's nipples making him moan into their kiss.

Spike pulled back and looked at Xander's dark glazed over eyes. "Anymore complains (t) about being tied up, Xan?"

"Only one." Xander told him licking his lips. "More touching."

"That can be arranged." Spike promised and kissed, licked and nibbled his way down Xander's throat and chest. He flicked his tongue over the hardened nipples. He continued to move south his tongue circling around his belly button before plunging it in.

Xander gasped and rattled the chains wanting to touch Spike. "Spike, please."

"Thought I told you to shut up? Only noises I want to hear coming from that gorgeous mouth of yours is moaning." Spike informed Xander and lightly bit his hip. He'd never hurt his boy.

Xander moaned and bucked his hips. God how sick was he? One little bite and his cock was drooling. Whimpering he bucked his hips up more, hoping Spike would get a clue. Luckily he did and his cock was engulfed.

Spike hummed around Xander's cock and hollowed his cheeks. He loved having his Xanpet in a whimpering boneless mess. This was what he was going to do to him right now. Spike slid his tongue around the tip of Xander's cock and brought his hand to Xander's drawn up balls giving them a good squeeze.

With a strangled scream Xander was coming in Spike's mouth who greedily swallowed everything Xander had to offer. Xander laid there breathless while Spike licked him clean.

"How you doing, luv?" Spike asked while nuzzling Xander's growing erection.

"I think you sucked my brains out through my dick." Xander answered his head lolled to the side unable to keep it straight.

Spike chortle, "What brains?"

"Be nice." Xander said with a pout. "Don't go ruining my after glow by being a dick."

Whoops, insulting his boy wasn't the brightest move on Spike's part. He wondered if maybe his brain had been sucked out through his own cock. "Sorry, Xan." Spike kissed the tip of Xander's cock. "I'm a bad, rude man."

"Good, now are you gonna fuck me or not?" Xander asked as he bent his knees, placing his feet slat on the bed. He wasn't one to dwell on things; he learned a lot time ago that Spike's brain wasn't connected to his mouth.

"I'm gonna fuck you." Spike reached for the lube and proceeded to slick up his own hard and drooling cock. Arranging himself he positioned his cock and pushed into Xander's tight hole. "Fuck, Xan."

Xander wrapped his legs around Spike's waist pulling him in closer. The chains jangled as Xander fought with them. He wanted to run his hands through the blonde hair. He wanted to pull Spike into a kiss, but he was unable to do either.

"Calm down, Xan." Spike whispered and stopped Xander from pulling anymore. "You're going to end up hurting yourself."

Taking a few calming breaths Xander nodded. There'd be plenty of time for him to do the touching. "Just want to feel you."

Spike thrust in and out of Xander. "If you don't feel me pet, I think we have a problem."

Xander arched his back. "I feel you. Fuck, just don't stop."

"Never going to stop, Xan." Spike rained kisses over Xander's face as he pounded into him. He wrapped his hand around Xander's cock and began jerking him off.

Even though he had came only minutes before Xander knew he wouldn't last long. He no longer could keep quiet and began to chant Spike's name.

Spike's back arched as he came. Ridges formed on his face and blue eyes turned yellow. With a howl Spike's fangs sunk into Xander's shoulder.

Xander screamed as his body jerked off the bed, his come spurting on both his and Spike's stomachs.

The fangs retracted from Xander's skin and Spike lapped up the stray droplets. He pulled his cock out from Xander and rolled off of him before unchaining Xander and pulling him into his embrace.

"Mmm," Xander wrapped his arm around Spike's waist and kissed his chest. "Next time I get to use the chains on you."

"Anything you say, luv." Spike purred with content and pulled Xander in closer. He couldn't wait for it to be his turn in the chains.

The End


End file.
